An Icon of Luna
by Lomonaaeren
Summary: GWLL femslash. Ginny is tracking Luna in the snow and wondering if she really wants to stay with someone who regularly goes out barefoot in blizzards. COMPLETE.


**Title: **An Icon of Luna

**Disclaimer: **J. K. Rowling and associates own these characters. I am writing this story for fun and not profit.

**Pairing: **Ginny/Luna

**Rating: **R

**Warnings: **A bit of angst

**Wordcount:** 2000

**Summary: **Ginny is tracking Luna through the snow, _again, _and wondering if she really wants to stay with someone who regularly wanders out barefoot in blizzards.

**Author's Notes: **Another Advent fic, this time for indyonblue, who requested Ginny/Luna, and something with snow. I hope this satisfies!

**An Icon of Luna**

Ginny brushed snow out of her hair, blew it off her lips, and then stomped forwards for the second time. It was hard, hunting your lover through a blizzard. She wondered if she would have fallen in love with Luna if she could have foreseen _how _hard it would be.

Then she sighed. No, she loved Luna, honestly she did. She loved the way she talked about nargles and wanted to brush Ginny's hair day and night in case they nested there. She loved how seriously Luna took causes that the rest of the world didn't want to hear about. She loved how Luna was in love with her, and told her regularly when she felt it, no matter where they were or what the rest of the world might think about the declaration.

No, seriously, she did.

Her teeth chattered. The Warming Charm had faded without her noticing, the way that they did in the face of biting winds. Ginny grimly cast another one. She'd got plenty of practice at that ever since she'd started dating Luna.

Or was it living with Luna? Or loving Luna? It seemed that she'd been rescuing her from storms in the Forbidden Forest before they started dating, too, although admittedly those hadn't always been snowstorms.

_Enough. Find her and go home._

"Luna!" Ginny called. She was struggling through the depths of the small wood that Luna often Apparated to when she wanted to think. Ginny had come to talk to Luna about coming home for dinner, and then something—always hard to tell what—had crossed Luna's brain and she'd turned and strolled off into the woods. Ginny had waited a few minutes, thinking she'd come back, but in those minutes the snow had started and she had wondered if Luna could even _find _her way back. It wasn't often that she went deep into these woods, since she liked to meditate on the sunlight or the moonlight on the outside leaves.

Now, Ginny was struggling to remember if Luna was even carrying her wand, if she could even cast the necessary charms for herself. Sometimes she dropped her wand because it "weighed her down," and Ginny had to admit she couldn't _remember _for certain seeing it when Luna walked off.

"_Accio _Luna's wand," she called, without much hope, but if it came flying, it would at least tell her whether Luna had dropped it before she went into the forest or if she'd taken it with her.

It landed in the snow right in front of her. Ginny blinked, and looked up at the sky as Luna's voice said gravely, "I think I need that."

Luna was hanging in the branches of the largest tree she could find. _Of course she is, _Ginny thought, and cast another spell that created a small space of clear, warm air around them. She'd had one with her all the time while she searched. Luna, it seemed, hadn't, because her hair and even her back were coated with snow.

"Sorry," Ginny said. "But come down out of that tree." She eyed the distance from Luna to the ground. "I'll conjure a blanket for you to jump into."

"No need." Luna gave one of those enchanting smiles that might just be the reason Ginny had fallen in love with her. "Watch."

And she jumped.

Ginny shrieked—she couldn't _help _it—and conjured the blanket, knowing even as she did it that she wasn't going to make it bouncy enough to really contain Luna. She wasn't in time. Luna was going to land on the ground and maybe break a bone.

Except that she landed easily, quietly, gliding over Ginny's head and almost beyond the limits of Ginny's safe bubble. She smiled and turned around, holding out her arms, arching her back, letting Ginny see the snowy fur that contained her.

Ginny stared at her. Then she looked more closely at the fur. Her first thought was that Luna had somehow killed and skinned a giant beast in the small time since Ginny had lost track of her, but it really didn't look that way. It looked as though the fur was sewn to _her _skin, and no matter how long Ginny looked at it, she couldn't figure out how Luna had done it.

"Where did you get that?" she asked, and stepped closer. Luna let her, smiling, even turning to the side a little so that Ginny could more easily reach the fur. Ginny shivered a bit as she traced a finger down the long flaps of skin that stuck out from Luna's sides. They collapsed almost completely against her rib cage, but they billowed when she lifted her arms or moved an arm and a leg simultaneously. There was a cap of white fur that rose up and blended with her hair, too, although some of what Ginny had thought was the unknown spell was really just snow in her hair. It crumbled off as Luna turned her head back and forth.

"It was wonderful," said Luna, and the light in her eyes was so pure that Ginny smiled unwillingly. "I met a Snorkack. And it granted me a wish."

"I didn't know you wished for this," Ginny said honestly, and touched the skin again. It was beautiful, but not something she'd ever heard Luna express a desire for. She wondered if it was just another sign that she didn't understand Luna as well as one lover should understand another.

"It's something I _asked _for," Luna corrected her. "I was thinking about ways to keep warm in the snow and ways to get home to you."

Ginny met her eyes. Luna leaned towards her, and for a second, her hair, or was it her fur, brushed against Ginny's hair. "I listen," she added. "I do listen."

Ginny kissed her, unable to do anything else while listening to this impossible, wild story. And the way that Luna had wanted to come back to her, instead of wandering deeper and deeper into the forest, into wild places—actually wild or wild because no one knew them—where Ginny couldn't find her.

Luna had listened. Luna sometimes did care about what Ginny wanted, and not just what the nargles wanted.

"You're disarranging it," Luna told Ginny almost primly when Ginny pulled her cloak back and made her sit down on the snow in the warm bubble. The warmth had melted a lot of it, and it was a sloppy mixture of mud and warm water and a newborn trickling creek that Luna sat in and Ginny knelt in. Ginny didn't care. She didn't care about a lot of things right now, but she was simply, purely happy, and she wanted to make sure Luna was, too.

"What? Your skin?" Ginny grinned up at Luna and kissed her again. "I don't think I can do that. It's attached to you."

"But you're kneeling on it," Luna said, a gentle reprimand, and Ginny moved her knees at once.

"I'm sorry," she said, and stroked Luna's face for a second, marveling that it had never looked more familiar to her than now, when Luna's new body features should have made her seem strange. "That must have been painful."

"Other things are more painful."

Ginny kissed her again in apology, because she knew what some of those things were without Luna ever naming them, and then she began to gently undo Luna's clothes.

It became apparent that her flaps of skin had ripped some slashes in her clothes already. Luna moved without complaint, smiling at Ginny all the time. Her cheeks were beginning to flush, but Ginny didn't think it was from cold. Luna was probably warmer than she was right now, with all that lovely fur the color of the snow clinging to her.

"You're wonderful," Ginny murmured, and rested her hands on Luna's knees so they could look at each other. "Have I told you that lately?"

"I think you told me yesterday."

Ginny couldn't say that she had meant it sarcastically at the time, but really meant it now, so she said, "Well, I should say that more often." She lifted her wand, and Transfigured some of the snow into a rock for Luna to sit on. "And _this _is going to be easier if you're sitting above my head."

"Why would that be?" Luna asked, and then Ginny dropped more fully to her knees and pulled Luna's undergarments down her legs, and Luna added, "Oh."

"Yes, oh," said Ginny, and once again her skin tingled and her mouth split into the kind of broad grin she used to wear around Luna all the time and hadn't been wearing lately. It was good to know she still could feel that way. "I love you, Luna."

"I love you, too," said Luna, and her hand resting on Ginny's head for a moment felt like a blessing, and then like permission.

Ginny bowed her head and gently nudged Luna's thighs apart so she could get her mouth into the right position. Luna liked this, but sometimes she took forever to give Ginny enough space.

_Another thing to love about her, not to think is wrong, _Ginny decided, and began to eat Luna out with a determination that made Luna suck in a startled breath above her and reach out to catch her hair as if _that _had become the fur she wanted to feel.

Ginny would wear fur for her, if she wanted. She would go out with her and chase nargles. Yes, sometimes she got impatient with Luna, and sometimes she thought Luna was avoiding her on purpose, but that didn't matter. What _mattered _was this moment.

And that meant she needed to start thinking it all through, and _lick_.

Luna squirmed so hard that Ginny lost her place several times, and had to follow Luna's groin with her face. Luna seemed to like that, so Ginny did it some more, until Luna sprawled backwards off the conjured boulder into the snow. Ginny followed her and guided her lips down to exactly the most sensitive part. And Luna bucked and came down and slammed her hip on the rock, and Ginny paused to cast a Cushioning Charm before she started licking Luna again.

Luna's legs were spread wide. Her breathing was unsteady. Her hands were curled in Ginny's hair as though she had forgotten she had hands. Ginny had almost forgotten she had other parts of her body, in fact, beyond her face and her tongue and her nose—full of a close, hot smell—and her hair.

This was all for Luna. This was deeper than Ginny had thought it could go, and happier than she had thought she would get to be this evening. All because of Luna.

Ginny inhaled and licked and sucked harder than ever, and then turned her head and licked Luna's clit directly. She usually avoided it at first because Luna said it would sting if she licked it too directly at first.

This time, _something _was right. Luna shuddered into climax, and remembered she had hands and pulled on Ginny's hair. Ginny kept her tongue licking gently until Luna lowered one hand to shove at her face, and then Ginny could lean back and relax her jaw and tongue and lick something that seemed both a liquid and a scent off her lips.

Luna sprawled there in the snow, white in her fur, pale gold in her hair, red in her cheeks, and Ginny crawled up and kissed her. She had to. Luna touched her face and licked the outside of Ginny's mouth. Ginny let her, and lay down on top of her for a second, even though the warm bubble was already dissolving around them.

"I love you, too," said Luna.

Ginny closed her eyes and smiled. Luna didn't always pick the perfect moment to do something like tear off into the woods or acquire white fur strapped to her body like flaps of skin.

But sometimes, she did it by instinct.

**The End.**


End file.
